1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a form processing method, a form processing program, and a form processing apparatus for use in editing forms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in order to output a form, data in a data file has been input into a predetermined field in a form file (standard template) indicating the layout of the form to create the output form. Such a method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-283140.
A graphic indicating a field to which data is input is referred to herein as a field graphic, and data in a data file is referred to herein as field data.
A form including a table can be created by using such field graphics. However, there may be restrictions on the layout of fields in the form depending on the type of form (form file). Therefore, a user must be aware of the restrictions corresponding to the type of form in order to create a desired form. Such restrictions require a significant amount of time and effort of the user.